Sylvia (NosferatutheDeathwing)
(This is an important OC to me. No one can use her without my permission!) (( Sylvia was originally created by Streamthatsparkleswhenfrozen12 for their own series. Thus it has been edited to what they perceived of her when first created. Thank you! ♥ Nosferatu has full rights to the character. )) Appearance Sylvia is a 16 year old female Scavenger. She has brown hair, and her clothing varies. She is thin, but strong, which is good, since she lives with dragons. Personality She is sarcastic and lovable, like the sister of her group. She is Nosferatu's pet Scavenger, though she is treated with respect by the others as well, as one of the dragons. She has learned to speak dragon language, and can have a decent conversation. To protect her, Nosferatu sometimes hangs upside down, with her in his talons, and his wings wrapped up, like a mother bat and he baby. She has had to get used to a tough lifestyle, that comes with living with dragons. She eats like a dragon, sleeps like one, and acts like one at times without noticing, including the time she unintentionally roared at her roommates for waking her up. Once when she was little, she even tried to fly.... which as you can guess, didn't end well. She's played around with fire multiple times, and has a weird knack for collecting molted dragon scales. However, despite this quirkiness, Sylvia is still a true human. She is an excellent fighter, skilled in the altalt, the bow, and katana, and has been known to ride on Nosferatu while he is flying. She also swims, climbs, and loves to run, which is weird to her dragon friends as they mostly fly. However, she isn't all that. She isn't literate in human language. She was taught to speak and read dragon from a young age, but has no understanding of human literature. She sees herself as the exception, better than other Scavengers because she lives among dragons, not knowing of what Scavengers are really like. This isn't helped by the fact that she has never met another Scavenger in her life. She believes her parents abandoned her as a baby, and loathes thinking about it. Overall, Sylvia is fun, snarky, and quirky, but carries a lot of secret self-hate for being a Scavenger at times. Backstory Sylvia's birth in completely unknown, only that it happened 16 years ago. Told by Nosferatu, who found her being left on a cliff nearby the cave, that her parents had abandoned her, and he took her in. It took a lot of begging and persuasion for their guardians, Arbor, Griffin, and Zephyrcatcher(Driftwing) to let him keep her, and a lot of fighting to keep the other dragonets from trying to eat her. Eventually though, as Sylvia turned 2, they all warmed up to her. She became skilled in fighting, dragon literature, history, and dragon culture, becoming one of the family. Though definitely the most out of place from an outside perspective, Sylvia is always welcomed with open talons with her family. (Revealed to Sylvia later in the series, she finds her real parents completely by accident. While headed back from the Deathwing Kingdom in Nosferatu's travels in the fourth part, during the beginning of book five, she runs into a pair of Scavengers. Unsure of what they were saying, she doesn't pay them much attention, but later she thinks back and wonders what Scavenger life is really like. This leads her to temporarily abandoning the group in story six(Wings of Fire: Scavenger). She find out much about her culture, and he real backstory is revealed to her after she learns to read and speak Scavenger language.) Social She interacts a lot with her family, and dragons that don't try to eat her. She is often very sarcastic and narky in her humor when around other, though tries to keep respect when the time comes. However, when it comes to other Scavengers, she feels awkward and outcasted, as she can't even speak or understand their language. She isn't a leading character, but she plays an important role in comic relief, keeping the group together, providing encouragement, and alert them all to danger she typically spots first. In "Mixing Scales"(Fan-fiction) She and the hybrid dragonets of destiny must escape from Blind, so she helps by warning the first two to escape. Category:Females Category:Scavengers Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Characters